You love it
by Ine2411
Summary: Kirk/Bones Academy fic. Kirk brings Bones to a bar, gets them both drunk and fun things happen when they arrive home. NSFW.


**A/N:** Uh.. This was also for a friend. MY FRIEND THEA YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I'm so embarrassed. This is unbeta'd, my first language is NOT english for you guys who think that, so please ignore my silly english aaand this is very mature. I guess.

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING IS MINE TROOLOLOLO

* * *

It had been a long day Kirk concluded to himself as he was hoisted halfway over his friend's shoulder. He tried to ignore the grumbling from his friend, and focused on staying upright. Or so he thought.

"Damn it Jim" that voice was really _loud_. "The next time you decide to drink yourself under the table, make sure you can stand afterwards!" The last word being uttered just a little bit louder for emphasis. Well at least Bones was drunk as well; he smirked to himself and tried to walk properly but failed.

Jim really was just bored, and wanted to take his friend to a bar. His roommate was stuck in their room all day just studying, so after many attempts to goad him out of the closed up space he finally succeeded. Bones was his best friend and drinking buddy after all.

They walked silently, well not so much walking on Jim's behalf, but they were on their way back home. It was dark except for the old fashioned streetlights, and little cars passing at this hour. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them, and Jim for once was not talking. He didn't voice it out loud but he was shuddering a bit because of the friction between the two of them. Their bodies rubbed together as they walked, combined with the cool air.

He was pretty sure Bones noticed it too.

"Hey Bones," Kirk turned his head towards his friend as they came closer to the dorm and spoke, breathing hot air into his ear. "You really need to shave." He giggled as this drew a shiver and an angry glare from his friend.

"I shaved earlier today, but thanks for noticing." McCoy contemplated on dropping Jim right there and then, but he would never see the end of it. "Just shut up and walk, I wanna get home fast." He slurred a bit, clearly affected by the alcohol. Kirk didn't seem to disagree as they both hurried to their dorm.

The door opened as they both stumbled in and removing their shoes. The door slipped shut and McCoy managed to lock it before Kirk jumped him. The blonde pinned him to the wall, blocking his escape and staring directly into his eyes.

"Damn it Jim, what the hell are y-" His complaint was cut short as Jim covered his mouth with his own. McCoy moaned and kissed back, and upon feeling Jims tongue probing he opened his mouth and let him in. The blonde explored his mouth and moaned while pushing his right leg between McCoy's legs, rubbing his obvious hard-on.

Both of them separated because of the need to breathe, and stood there panting hard.

"Be quiet Bones," The blonde started lifting his shirt. "I don't want you to wake our neighbors." McCoy felt the other man's hands roam his chest, teasing him. He wanted to snap back, but he was out of breath and wondered where the hell this kid got his stamina. McCoy tried thrusting his hips when Jim was moving too slow for comfort, clearly telling him what he wanted. Desperately wanting some friction, the doctor tried rubbing himself against Kirk's leg, which only made the blond lift his leg higher while attacking his neck.

"Now now Bones," Kirk grinned against his neck. "I'll let you have your way _later_." The last word breathed against Bones' ear, causing a wave of heat flowing through his lower regions.

McCoy moaned and tried his best to at least sound a little bit annoyed.

"Bastard," he growled, looking up at nothing. "I swear I'll get you for this kid, next time it _will_ be my turn." All he got as a reply was quiet musing and a laugh before he felt his neck being attacked yet again. Kirk suckled, bit almost hard enough to draw blood and then blew on the same area making Bones biting his lip.

"_Ah!_"

_Shit._

He felt the blonde grinning that cocky smile of his, and was about to push him away and have his way with him when said man returned to his mouth. McCoy tilted his head automatically, and Kirk deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. While he was busy fucking Bones' mouth, a hand trailed slowly downwards towards his bulge, palming it roughly.

By the time they separated, both of them were panting hard, and the two of them were subconsciously agreeing to the fact that the pants really had to go.

Not that Kirk was planning on removing any clothing anytime soon. He was very satisfied with watching his usually angry friend writhing and squirming, hot and hard with need underneath him. Kirk gave him a once over, looking at his flushed skin and really, _really_ hot body which was just begging for attention while he continued massaging him through his pants.

So the blonde figured he should give Bones what he wanted, before someone was hurt.

He pressed their bodies close, removing his hand and Bones muttered.

"What the hell are you up to now?"

"How is this a good time to ask me questions Bones?"

"Damnit kid, don't answer my questions with questions."

Kirk grinned into the crook of his neck.

"How can you ask me this now Bones?" He repeated the query and rolled his hips, his own member already achingly hard.

"I s-swear, if you're not going to-"

"I will."

"Damn right, you better."

"I'm glad we agree Bones."

The blonde then started thrusting against him, with his all too tight pants. He lifted Bones' legs up and shifted them so they curled around his hip and Jim continued trusting against his friend. Their rhythm was quite off due to both being desperate to find any form of release.

The front of their pants rubbed together faster and faster, and their breathing became harsh. They exchanged sloppy kisses, which couldn't really count as kissing.

McCoy moaned and stilled his hips and threw his head back. His back arched and his arms around Jim's neck tightened as he came. The other man moved a few more times, before letting out a wordless cry while coming and slumped on the floor together with McCoy.

"…"

"Yeah I know, I'm that awesome Bones." Jim slurred against his chest.

"Don't get too cocky kid." McCoy panted while threading his fingers through the blonde hair, caressing it fondly.

"You love me."

"…"

"I mean I must've been the only one who's made you come like th-" Jim continued, but was interrupted as McCoy gripped the back of his head and kissed him.

"Keep talking kid and that highly active dick of yours will be gone by the hour." He bit Jim's lower lip and grinned a crooked smile.

After all the action they tried to resume to a normal drunken night, but just half an hour later McCoy decided Jim's libido was uncontrollable. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, trying to get his mind straight and relaxing, reveling in the softness of his own bed. McCoy did hold his liquor much better than Kirk, and figured a hangover in the morning was not worth getting. The bed dipped and McCoy turned his head to observe Kirk crawling towards him and settling on top of him, straddling his waist. The corner of his mouth twitched when Jim suddenly was really close, his body heat radiating.

"What the hell are you up to?"

"Sitting on you." Jim smirked and lowered his eyelids seductively before snaking his arms around the doctor's shoulders. "Because I love you of course, and I may be just a little drunk, but nothing to worry about." The blonde looked up to the ceiling frowning slightly, seemingly in deep thought, something McCoy thought was a bit endearing but nothing he would ever admit.

McCoy grinned at him, still with an eyebrow higher than the other. "What?"

"…I think we might be out of beer." Kirk's eyes left the ceiling and settled on McCoy again. The blonde tried to find a comfortable position in his drunken state and squirmed a bit before settling down. "Okay, I'm good." Kirk had settled himself in McCoy's lap and his head was higher than McCoy's and he breathed in Jim's scent from his collarbone. The pair stayed silent for a while just sitting there, getting used to the proximity. Jim had folded his legs around Bones' hips and was almost rubbing against his own crotch against his again, fully clothed of course. Jim's breathing was getting heavy, and he was becoming pretty impatient.

McCoy froze when he felt something wet against his ear. Jim was licking and sucking on his ear, making an almost obscene sound which was strangely enough turning him on. He tilted his head slightly to the side to give him more access but remained silent except for his heavy breathing.

Kirk bit, licked the shell of his ear and sucked on his earlobe. He continued his ministrations before fucking his ear with his tongue, slowly driving his friend crazy. McCoy groaned and tightened his hands on Jim's hips. Trying to give Jim some attention as well, the other man pulled his shirt over his head and explored his naked chest with his mouth. His hands roamed Kirk's back and he felt his friend shiver when he no longer managed to concentrate on Bones' ear. He found a nipple and circled it with his tongue before covering it and biting gently. Jim felt a sudden sharp pain and arched.

"Ah, fuck!" He leaned his forehead heavily on McCoy's shoulder and panted close to his ear. McCoy mimicked his previous action on the other nipple and then pulled Jim down for a deep kiss. Kirk's hands tightened on his shirt and McCoy probed his lips with his tongue before the blonde let him in. He explored every part of his delicious mouth with his tongue, simply tasting Jim. Jim was everything now, in this moment.

"Mmmf-" Kirk moaned and wanted nothing else than to get McCoy out of his shirt this instant. He broke the kiss and pulled McCoy's shirt over his head quickly then latching himself onto his mouth again, covering it completely. Bones broke their connection and trailed teasing kisses down Kirk's jaw and neck. He felt Jim's hand roaming his chest and rubbing everywhere.

"You like that huh," McCoy said between kisses and trailed a hand towards Jim's lower regions. "when I make it so you can't do anything other than squirm in my hands." He grinned against his skin as his hand passed the waistband of his pants and found Jim's aching member, wet with precome. He felt Kirk hug him even tighter around his shoulders and he let out a silent moan. McCoy squeezed and pulled a bit roughly at first but then deliberately slow as he pumped Kirk's dick.

"F-fuck Bones, just… just fuck me already." McCoy was intending to do so soon, seeing as his own needs pretty soon needed to be filled or he would come in his pants. "I love it when you can't say anything coherent." He let go of Kirk and removed his own pants before Kirk's. Both of them were completely naked and Jim, now more horny than drunk, settled back in McCoy's lap again, though not in the same fashion as earlier. His head was hovering over McCoy's length, staring directly into his eyes. The doctor stared back, shivering a bit when Kirk licked his lips and grabbed his length. "You are going to pay for that Bones." Kirk grinned and licked the whole length before covering the tip slightly. McCoy threw his head back and grabbed Jim's hair roughly. Both of them were still staring at each other and when Kirk engulfed the whole length in his mouth McCoy nearly lost it. He tried hard not to thrust into Kirk's hot mouth but couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips upwards. The blonde was hollowing his mouth, moaning and sucking him all the way down to the base and McCoy let go of his hair and fisted the sheets, ready to come just any minute.

He growled when Jim pulled away with a pop and licked his lips while grinning at him.

"You bastard."

"Too bad, I wanted to taste you." Jim settled on his lap again. "Guess I'll have to do it the other way."

McCoy would never admit it but he was a bit curious as to what Jim was planning. He watched Jim reach over to his nightstand with one arm and pulling lube and a condom out of the top drawer. His eyebrow shot up again and he observed before voicing his thoughts. "So uh, what are we-"

Jim put a finger to his lips telling him to stay quiet. "Don't worry Bones, I'll take care of you." He screwed the cap open and poured some on his hand. "You won't have to do anything, just sit back and relax." Kirk was now on his knees with one hand on McCoy's shoulder to keep himself upright and the other near his own entrance. One finger slipped in and the sensation of being slightly filled seared through Kirk as he slowly entered a second finger trying to get used to it. McCoy watched and offered. "You want me to give you a hand there?" He reached for Kirk's member which looked achingly erect without any friction whatsoever.

"No, just let me…" Jim swatted his hand away and settled his own on his shoulder again. He continued to stretch himself and scissored his fingers while moaning. "Ah, fuck." McCoy figured he could make himself useful and rolled the condom over his own dick. Kirk removed his fingers and settled on his lap again.

"I'm sure it feels a lot better with you inside me Bones." He kissed McCoy affectionately and rose so that McCoy was probing his entrance. He slowly lowered himself until the whole length was inside him and he groaned. McCoy closed his eyes and grabbed his hips. Jim sat completely still trying to get used to the feeling of McCoy inside him.

"Don't move." The blonde ordered and rolled his hips making McCoy tighten his hands. Surely there would be a lot of bruises in the morning. "I'm not doing anything." Bones said and looked at him pointedly.

This made Jim chuckle and he lifted himself slowly before letting gravity drop him down. With every lift he squeezed so McCoy would feel the pressure, and it drove him crazy. "Fuck Bones, you're so _nnn_… big." He panted and continued thrusting down on Bones a bit faster. "Want you to –_ah_, pound me into t-the mattress…" Kirk moaned, and gritted his teeth. It was becoming really difficult to speak now. "…real bad Bones, fuck me until I ca – _aahn_, can't stand it anymore." McCoy tried really hard not to come right there and then, and he abruptly met Jim with a rough thrust upwards.

"Shut up, you're driving me nuts." McCoy continued meeting Kirk's downwards thrusts with his own and gripped the base of Jim's cock. Kirk cried out and started talking nonsense while he was battling his senses, trying to stay coherent. The doctor flipped them over and he was now literarily pounding the blonde into the mattress while jerking him off. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and gritted his teeth while Kirk continued to cry out.

"Ah" _Thrust_. "Bones." _Thrust_. "Harder!" _Thrust._ "Faster!" _Thrust_.

Bones was hitting his prostrate more and more accurately now and Jim was seeing stars. With a few more jerks Jim came hard and spilled over McCoy's hand and his stomach. When he came he squeezed around the other man and the sensation made McCoy topple over the edge as well.

Bones was still lying on top of Jim trying to get his brain to function properly again while panting hard. He pulled out of the other man slowly before settling on the side of him. Both of them were panting and Kirk felt really, _really_ tired. He shifted closer to McCoy and snuggled, lying with his head under his chin. He breathed softly, ignoring the stickyness on both of them just wanting to sleep forever like this. Both of them started to slowly drift off, and they remained silent for a while.

"You know your dirty talk is really fucking annoying." Bones said with his eyes closed, a hidden smile on his mouth.

"You love it."

* * *

A/N: WELL, glad that's over. Enjoyed it? Review? :D


End file.
